plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
is a third person shooter game recently released by PopCap Games. It was first heard on EA's E3 press-conference 2013 on June 10th. The trailer and gameplay were shown. The game was released on the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One on February 25 in North America and February 28 in Europe. A PC release came out on June 24, 2014, and a PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 release is said to come out August 18, 2014. About Dig into the trenches with an explosive new action experience. Enter a massive, mind-blowing PvZ world where plants and zombies are battle-ready troops in epic new challenges. Join forces with friends in Garden Ops, or choose your side in “Gardens & Graveyards” Multiplayer. Get ready for the next generation of PvZ action and sow the seeds of victory! Features *Powerful character classes for both plants and zombies *Choose your side, plants or zombies, in 24-player online battles *Join forces with friends in online 4-player cooperative mode *Personalize your favorite plants and zombies with hundreds of unique items and customizations *Over 10 unique multiplayer and cooperative battlegrounds Game Modes *Garden Ops *Gardens & Graveyards *Team Vanquish *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed Plants Zombies Rank System Stages Garden Ops/Team Vanquish/Gnome Bomb/Vanquish Confirmed *Garden Center *Suburban Flats *Sharkbite Shores *Zomboss Estate *Chomp Town *Port Scallywag *Jewel Junction Center.png|Garden Center suburb.PNG|Suburban Flats shark.PNG|Sharkbite Shores zomb.PNG|Zomboss Estate Chomp Town.PNG|Chomp Town poert.PNG|Port Scallywag 335px-JEWEL_JUNCTION_-_NEW_DLC_MAP_GAMEPLAY_PvZ_Garden_Warfare_PC_Ultra_Settings_-_Part_1.jpg|Jewel Junction|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Jewel_Junction Welcome Mat *Suburban Flats Suburb.png Gardens & Graveyards *Driftwood Shores The zombies must enter a cannon and launch themselves to the Mega Sunflower Lighthouse, trying to destroy it while trying to dodge fire from the Flax Cannon . *Main Street The zombies must go to the Tactical Cuke and arm four bombs, while dodging giant explosive corn cobs being shot by the Corn Mortars. *Wall-nut Hills Get five zombies into the mansion, while Tallnut Cannons are shooting Giant Wall-nuts down the street killing both plants and zombies. *Cactus Canyon Plants defend a giant cactus signaling the 18th hole in golf, the zombies must defend the golf-bomb while pushing it till it goes in. Pvz4.PNG|Driftwood Shores Pvz6.PNG|Driftwood Shores Night Pvz3.PNG|Main Street Pvz2.PNG|Main Street Night Pvz.PNG|Wall nut Hills Pvz1.PNG|Wall nut Hills Night Pvz 7.PNG|Cactus Canyon Pvz5.PNG|Cactus Canyon Night Reception |Row 1 title = Polygon |Row 1 info = 8.5/10 |Row 2 title = Destructoid |Row 2 info = 8/10 |Row 3 title = GameSpot |Row 3 info = 7/10 |Row 4 title = IGN |Row 4 info = 7.8/10 |Row 5 title = GamesRadar |Row 5 info = 3.5/5 |Row 6 title = GameTrailers |Row 6 info = 7.9/10 |Row 7 title = Metacritic |Row 7 info = 77}} has recieved mixed reviews from critic websites. Some reviews praise it in its lighthearted, team-based, and comical aspects, but others criticize its lack of diversity and content. Many reviews also praised for its strong balance between the varied classes, enough so that none feel over-powered or weak. However, the greatest common problem among reviewers is its lack of diversity from other shooters available at the time of release. Trivia *The title "Garden Warfare" parodies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *The title of this game was originally going to be the title of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *According to the trailer, Sunflower now has offensive capabilities and the mushrooms are no longer nocturnal. Although a few of them are stronger at nightime maps. *Scaredy-shroom was going to be a playable character, but it's cancelled. It was replaced with Cactus (which wasn't even in the game). *Even if the All-Star Zombies and the Engineer Zombies are considered as new zombies, they might be Football Zombies and Digger Zombies that picked weapons. *Coincidentally, the four main plant classes are on the loading screen of the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the first game in where the Sunflower is an offensive plant. *The Giga Gargantuar is now dressed in black and wears sunglasses. This also applies to its Giga Imp. **It's still possible to view the Giga Gargantuar's red eyes from the side however. *This is the only game where the zombies do not try to eat your brains. **However, on Team Vanquish Mode, when the plants reach 40 vanquishes, Dr. Zomboss will say: "The Plants only need 10! Don't you want brains?" **Its probably possible that Dr. Zomboss feeds the zombie brains as a snack for winning against the Plants. *There is an Easter Egg in the Garden Center map. If the player selects the Cactus and find a wall with sheets of paper on them, he or she can blast away the debris in front of the wall and then use the Cactus' super aim to see some entertaining notes. One says "Achievement Hunters needed." This is a reference to the YouTube channel also named "achievement hunters." It even has their logo on the sheet. Another sheet says "What does the fox say?", a nod to the song "The Fox." *There is another Easter Egg that if you are in Zomboss Estate and you look behind the thin trees, Slenderman can be seen. However, he cannot be killed. *There is another Easter Egg in Chomp Town. When you find a bulletin and used snipe, you will see that Zombie Yeti is Wanted. **There is also one paper that says someone has been stealing roadcones. *In Chomp Town, you can find an spray in one wall that says "All your brainz r belong to us", a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". *Every Imp in this game blows up. Media Promotional Images File:PvZ_Gamescom_04_WM.png|An All-Star Zombie faces a Chomper. File:PvZ_Gamescom_03_WM.png|An Engineer Zombie fights a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_02_WM.png|A Scientist Zombie kills a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_01_WM.png|A Foot Soldier Zombie makes a getaway. GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|A Chomper prepares to feast. GardenWarfarePromo1.jpg|A Bonk Choy fights a Browncoat Zombie. GardenWarfarePromo2.jpg|A large group of zombies. GardenWarfarePromo3.jpg|The four different plant classes (from left to right) Chomper, Sunflower, Peashooter, and Cactus. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_05_WM.jpg|The Sunflower, Cactus and Chomper take on a Gargantuar with the help of a Scaredy-shroom. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_06_WM.jpg|Sunflower and Disco Zombie with a Backup Dancer. GardenWarfarePromo5.jpeg|A promotional image. Lava chomper.jpg|An image showing a Count Chompula. Frozen cactus.jpg|An image showing an Ice Cactus. Robo sunflower.jpg|An image showing a Metal Petal. Snow pea reveal.jpg|An image showing an Ice Pea. YETI ZOMBIE REVEAL.jpg|An image showing the Yeti Zombie Electric Sunflower.jpg|A Power Flower fighting an Welder. Bomber Imp.jpg|A Imp Punt Garlic Drone.jpg|Garlic Drone Zombie costume.jpg|Arctic Trooper Zombie costume 2.jpg|Super Commando Zombie Costume 3.jpg|General Supremo Plants_vs_Zombie_Garden_Warfare_Character_Select.jpg|A beta image showing that the plants can be customized descarga (9) 87655.jpg|Customizing a Ice Pea descarga (10) 76543.jpg|Customizing a Future Cactus images (32).jpg|Customizing a Hot Rod Chomper images (33).jpg|A Fire Pea images (34).jpg|An image of the Zombie Team customized images (36).jpg|A Foot Soldier Zombie, an All-Star Zombie and a Scientist Zombie being launched images (38).jpg|Power Flower, Hot Rod Chomper and Fire Cactus customized and ready for fight descarga (13).jpg|A image of the trailer. images (54) 64735.jpg|Customizing a Mystic Sunflower SHOOTERSGONEWIERDS.png|The sologan in the Trailer zombdown.jpg|The four new Plants released in the Zomboss Down update (from left to right) Armor Chomper, Sun Pharaoh, Bandit Cactus and Law Pea. Consumables.jpg|The new Plant consumables introduced in the Zomboss Down update. Other images images (28) 7564.jpg|Image of the Sticker Shop. images (56).jpg|A Sunflower putting down a Heal Flower PvZ Plants.png|A Mystic Sunflower planting. Notice the plants you can select on the right. PvZ GW Zomboss slots.jpg|When the Zomboss Slots land on three of a money bag or diamond in a row, Zomboss gets angry and orders the slots to spin again. Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 'Chum Rush' Trailer|'Chum Rush' Trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Official E3 Reveal Trailer|Trailer Plants vs. Zombies E3 2013 Press Briefing Recap|Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Gamescom 2013 Teaser|A teaser for the game Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare - Boss Mode Trailer Extended Version|Boss Mode trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode|Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Gardens and Graveyards Mode|Gardens & Graveyards Mode File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - PC Announcement Trailer|PC Announcement Trailer File:Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare -- PlayStation Reveal Trailer Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare